Hogwarts: Untold Stories
by AddictedtoCreativity
Summary: It's the fifth year of Hogwarts for Harry, Ron and Hermione and talented students begin to disappear. The Golden Trio, with the help of a new acquaintance, try and locate the missing students and discover who is responsible for the kidnappings. Friendship/Romance, Action and Drama. M rating.
1. Chapter 1

The distinctive horn of the Hogwarts express chimed through station, all the students not on board rushed to the doorways, feverishly waving goodbye to their parents and relatives. The crimson train sprinted off and was soon out of sight of the station;

Students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry began to catch up with their friends in the corridors, slowly ambling their way through the train to find a free cabin where they could talk more privately.

The carriages were (as usual) separated into houses, not by any given rule more of a family based instinct the students have, Hufflepuff often found their way to the front of the train, followed by the Ravenclaws, then Slytherins and finally the Gryffindors. Prefects were designated a separate carriage at the front of the train, complete with its own refreshments bar, pumpkin juice, teas and coffees, fresh fruit and a large bowl filled with Bertie Botts every flavour beans.

Nested in the comfortable accommodation of the Prefects carriage, some of Hogwarts best and brightest sat discussing the year ahead and their excitation towards their recently extinguished summer holidays.

The compartment door suddenly burst open as the latest Head Boy and Head Girl waltzed into the room, both holding their heads high in a self-absorbed arrogant demeanour.

"Hello prefects", The boy said, "I hope your summer breaks were everything you imagined they would be and more, some of you may notice some new faces among you, these my friends are the newest addition to our honoured family, on behalf of all of us I say, welc….".

Once again the door to the carriage flies open giving the Head Boy and Girl, as well as a few prefects, a good scare.

In the doorway stood a tallish ginger haired boy, he wore untidy robes and a rather uninspiring expression on his face, behind him beamed a smaller version of everything he was not, a well presented, highly elated looking girl.

The Head Boy, out of embarrassment began; "Excuse me! this is the Prefects' cabin, who do you think…oh".  
He halted immediately when he caught the sight of their Prefect badges. The large silver "P" , with a background of red and gold.

The tall boy spoke impassively; "Err sorry, Ron Weasley Gryffindor Prefect, sorry we're late".

It was the Head Girls turn to speak now. "Sorry isn't good enough, you are both Prefects now, reliability is essential".

"We had to resolve a matter with some rather obnoxious second years", lied the petite girl who had made her way in front of Ron; "Hermione Granger, Gryffindor, pleasure", she smiled.

The Head Boy and Girl caught each other's glances and continued, "right well…just…try to be more punctual in future, find yourselves a seat".

The two moved into the cabin noting that most of the chairs were taken, but a few remained vacant at the end of the carriage. Walking past the other Prefects they spotted a recognisable face glaring back them, a blonde Slytherin boy who looked as if he'd spent far too long practicing sneering in a mirror.

The two Gryffindors sat next to each other and across from a Ravenclaw Prefect, who wore his hood up and was intently reading a heavy-looking potions book.

"As I was saying", the Head Boy continued. "Welcome to all you new Prefects, I hope that this year will bring us all success we deserve".

With the exception of; Ron, Hermione and the unconcerned Ravenclaw, the Prefects applauded the Head-students.

The Head Girl also added, "We will momentarily inform you when it will be your turn to patrol the train's corridors, but for now enjoy the trip and help yourselves to some refreshments".

Ron and Hermione sat quietly until the Head-Girl had finished. As soon as she had concluded, Hermione began to throw a miniature tantrum.

"Malfoy! That arrogant, chauvinistic piece of filth is a Prefect?! Who on earth decided on that?!

"Take one guess who" Ron replied annoyed at their recent discovery.

"Snape"

"Of course it was Snape! Who else would make such a bloody stupid decision like that!"

Hermione could have sworn she heard the boy opposite her snort slightly, but decided it was probably her imagination and ignored it, instead she continued...

"I bet his father also had something to do with it".

Ron nodded, "Probably went crying and whining to the Minister of Magic about how special and talented his son is, saying it's a bloody outrage he's not a Prefect, unbelievable."

He stood whilst speaking, "If there's one thing that could have ruined being a prefect this was it."

"Where do you think you're going?", asked Hermione.

"Well if I'm going to be miserable I might as well do it cramming sweets in my face", he slumped off towards the food cart muttering a whole variety of curse words under his breath.

Hermione sighed, getting comfy in her chair and turning her attention to the boy opposite her. Anyone else would have thought, 'typical Ravenclaw, face always buried in books, no friends, neat robes'.

However this was Hermione, instead, all she could think about was the book he was reading, wondering what page he was on and what potions he was studying. She elected not to intrude on this thoughts, she always hated when people did that too her, so she decided instead to stare out of the window looking over the hilly countryside.

Her thoughts turned to the coming year at Hogwarts. She couldn't wait for lessons to start-up again and looked forward to putting what she had read over the summer into practice. But despite this the one thing she most excited about was being a Gryffindor Prefect.


	2. Chapter 2

Ashoka: A flowered tree from which both bark and flowers will be used.

Reishi: A rare Asian mushroom found in humid swamps.

Iris: The fan shaped leaves of this plant will be needed.

Rehmannia: The flower of this plant will be used.

Thiopental: A muggle truth serum.

Seated at the back of the Prefects cabin, Dan Page read off the ingredients needed for the next potion in his cumbersome tome. Oblivious to the goings-on around him he sits mesmerised by the detailed instructions for this advanced concoction. The decision for him to be made prefect had come as a shock to say the least for Dan, not being one to revel in authority or covert power. He was much more at home following the herd and finding comfort in solitude. Despite this however Dan took the privileged duty graciously. He may not like to admit it but he has come to be regarded as one of Hogwarts most brilliant students, though maybe not quite as brilliant as a certain Gryffindor Prefect sitting opposite.

It was only now he noticed that he was not alone; how long has she been there? He wondered. He tried to get a bearing on what the time was and how long they had been traveling for. This however was not an uncommon occurrence for Dan who makes an unconscious habit of drifting off into his own little world.

Reluctantly he rested the book on the seat next to him and rubbed his tired eyes. Glancing over at the Gryffindor prefect who was passively watching the world fly by outside the train window, even without seeing her face he knew exactly who it was, only one student could wear such an untameable mane of hair so well.

Hermione Granger watched the countryside pass with glazed-over eyes as if hypnotized by the continuous rumble of the trains engine. When she suddenly became aware of a presence standing next to her; "just Ron", she thought. But the figure stayed standing. She was taken aback when an unfamiliar voice asked simply, "would you like a drink?".

She turned to see who the voice belonged to and was mildly surprised to see the Ravenclaw prefect, nose no longer pressed into his potions book, instead he was facing her, patiently waiting for an answer. "Hermione?"

She recognised the tall figure and replied "Oh Dan, errm sorry, yes a tea maybe? please".

The Ravenclaw boy smiled "Okay, sugar?"

"Yes 1 please, thank you", Dan nodded and left towards the bar. Hermione relaxed in her chair, she hadn't noticed she'd moved forward whilst talking to him, she couldn't remember the last time that someone had offered to make her anything, it was a refreshing change. She watched him walk over to where Ron was standing, busy gorging on the bean shaped sweets.

It was at this time Ron ambled his way back from the food cart, looking just a little more cheerful than when he left, he collapsed into his seat next the Hermione, through the pauses between mouthfuls he started, "Who's that guy you were talking to? The Ravenclaw".

"Dan Page, you don't know him?" She said casually.

Ron's eyes shot open and began chocked on his sweets. Hermione shocked at his reaction to such a normal answer didn't quite know whether to laugh or to help, she elected to give him a heavy handed thump on the back. Catching his breath and trying to force the clogged mouthful down, Ron whimpered "That's Dan Page? Murdock Page's son?".

Hermione was again bemused at how Ron was suddenly acting, "I don't know who his father is Ron, but yes that's Dan I see him in the Library all the time, what's gotten into you?"

"Gotten into me? Don't you know anything about the Page family?"

She stared back at him blankly, waiting for him to continue.

"You're serious?" He looked around himself and towards Dan, who was in the middle of stirring in Hermione's sugar. In a hushed voice he continued, "the Pages were apparently affiliated with the Malfoys when you-know-who was at his strongest. Lucius Malfoy and Murdock Page, they grew up together and although nothing was proven they're meant to be two of the most powerful Death-Eaters the you-know-who had at his disposal, rumour has it Dan is well on his was on becoming a Death-Eater just like his dad.

Hermione stomach knotted, she glanced over to the Ravenclaw boy who was walking back with a cup of tea in each hand, he smiled slightly handing her the beverage,struggling to get her words out she managed a simple, "thanks".

"No worries" he replied, taking his seat opposite the two Gryffindors he rested his tea in a cup holder and turned his attention back to his Potions book.

Ron and Hermione sat awkwardly for the next few minutes, they dared not speak, move or even look at the boy across from them, Hermione had barely even touched her tea when the Head-Boy and Head-Girl shot around the cabin giving each prefect their times for patrolling the corridors. The two came to stand in front of Ron and Hermione holding a scroll of parchment in front of them, Miss Granger your round will begin momentarily and Mr Weasley you will accompany her. The two of them nodded, inwardly pleased that they could leave to see Harry, Ginny and the rest of their friends. The Heads then turned to Daniel who was still concentrating on his book.

"Mr…" The Head-Girl looked over her notes for a moment to find his name, "…Mr Page if you could begin your patrol 20 minutes before arrival".

Dan looked up, "No problem", he said simply, and returned to his work.

Satisfied, the two heads returned to their seats.

Ron and Hermione were almost relieved for the interruption, in an instant they were heading towards the door, trying not to make eye contact with Malfoy or Dan, they just wanted to get to the Gryffindor carriage as fast possible.

The two reached their friends' cabin, they were talking in animated conversation and they thankfully didn't mention the Prefects cabin a whole lot. Ron and Hermione had elected not to tell the rest about their discovery of Dan however the tragic news regarding Malfoy (somehow) being made prefect was something they thought they should tell them, especially Harry.

And guess who's a Slytherin prefect?" said Ron, who was getting started on a chocolate frog.

"Malfoy," replied Harry instantly, as if he'd already guessed he would be.

"Course," said Ron. Stuffing the rest of the Frog into his mouth and taking another.

"And that complete cow Pansy Parkinson," said Hermione viciously. "How she got to be a prefect when she's thicker than a concussed troll..."

They were hoping that this would be the last mention of Malfoy but he always seemed to show up when he was least welcome. Towards the end of the train ride he had shown his face along with Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson all wearing smug defiant expressions on their face, he thankfully didn't stay long, with Ron and Hermione there, there was very little he could get away with. With the train approaching the station the two Prefects were already dreading their first night, they set their minds to cheery thoughts the promise of the Sorting Ceremony and being re-united with Hagrid.


End file.
